Zune Lockwood
Hailing from Cadia, Major Zune Lockwood is the official commander of the Ragged Edges, and often considered its best member. History Zune Lockwood was born on Cadia, in the fortress of Kasr Sorn, child of an adept and a minister. She was an active young child, often left in the care of the Sisters of the local chapel. She took her first drink, a goblet of sacred amasec, at the age of five. In her adolescence, she was sent to Kell's Pride Boarding School, and ended up being the only defender of a young Pariah Gene carrier - a relationship that ended in a riot and the latter disappearing. Zune received a medal for her efforts, which she threw away, due to being young, rebellious, and an alcoholic, but the incident put her in touch with enough authority figures for her to straighten herself out a bit. Eventually, she joined the Imperial Guard at Cadia, and graduated into the Stormtrooper academy, allowing her to assume her future role as a Kasrkin. She was a frequent victim of practical jokes in those days, owing to her status as both the youngest member and the only woman, usually involving the theft of her uniform. At some point many years after, the majority of her squad was wiped out. This caused her to be placed on the shortlist to join the Ragged Edges, where, as the highest-ranking person on said list, she was put in place as the overall commander. Once there, she assumed close friendships with many of its members, and assisted in many of its successful operations, including taking command in their battles with the Knights Teutonic and a minor-but-pivotal role in the Trydusian V Incident. Zune would eventually take part in the Tau campaign and the Battle of Paradise Lost, during which she was promoted to Colonel. She proved pivotal in convincing Raege, the overall leader of the operation, to step up. Personality Zune's position as the Major is usually seen as self-evident among the group; she is both one of the most well-adjusted members and one of the most talented. She is personable, open, courageous, reasonably clever, tolerant, worldly, and takes an active role in keeping the Edges functioning. As the second-shortest member of the team, being only slightly taller than Boone, she is somewhat conscious about her height, but takes it, as with most things, with good humor. She has a tendency to lose her pants very easily. Zune possesses an extraordinary, well-practiced fondness for alcoholic beverages of all kinds, and tends to get drunk whenever the occasion presents itself - and though she has a strong stomach, she seemingly enjoys the experience of getting drunk too much to hold her liquor. Her drunkenness often manifests in unusual behavior, including unusual amorousness and a willingness to take any bet - including dancing with the Commissar and eating bugs out of C-16's hair. Zune is a soldier's soldier, and probably the most well-rounded member of the crew in terms of overall skill. She is a good shot, notable for her skill at targeting weak points in armor, and an experienced battlefield commander. As a Kasrkin, her equipment is significantly better than most Guardsman standard-issue gear, including a hellgun and a distinctive set of armor. Relationships Conrad Raege Zune and Raege, due to their unusual rank, tend to serve as co-commanders - Zune being the more tactical and intelligent of the two, Raege the more charismatic and forthright. Raege defers to Zune whenever necessary, and Zune is generally among the few people who can call Raege out without fear of reprisal. Raege has a deep respect for Lockwood, while Zune is often exasperated by Raege's many issues and foibles, but still considers her a friend. Alice Boone Lockwood and Boone are very close friends, thanks to their shared optimism and their similar positions often putting them together. The two often take part in parties and similar arrangements together, where Zune is usually surprised at how much Boone can drink. Zune sometimes serves as a confidante for the psyker, and can often be protective of her - or, in some cases, encouraging.